Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 094
"Duel of Vengeance!", known as "Unforgivable Person!" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-fourth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist in the English version and the one-hundredth-and-fifty-third chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. It has been reprinted in Volume 11 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. Summary Domino Town In Domino City, Dark Yugi challenges the Rare Hunter to a Duel after he refuses Jonouchi's challenge. The Rare Hunter tells Yugi that he's very brave to challenge him and accepts. Jonouchi tries to stop Yugi, but he tells Jonouchi to stay back. Dark Yugi learns that this man is in fact on of the ghouls who have come to Domino City to win all the rare cards on the Battle City tournament. Yugi promises to smash every one of them. Jonouchi tries to tell Yugi about the Rare Hunter's deck, but Yugi tells him to stay quiet and promises to get his Red-Eyes Black Dragon back so they can enter the tournament together. When Jonouchi still tries to warn him, Yugi tells him that no matter what kind of dirty tricks the Rare Hunter has hidden up his sleeve, he has no right to know the enemy strategy before the duel as it would be an unfair advantage. He swears to the Rare hUnter hat he will crush him, and the duel begins as a crowd of onlookers form. A list of rules appear to the reader describing the rules of Battle City: Yugi takes the first move, and both duelists draw 5 cards to start. The Rare Hunter sees he has already drawn two pieces of Exodia, and all he needs is three more to defeat Yugi. Jonouchi wonders if Yugi can figure out the Rare Hunter"s strategy. Yugi sets a face-down card and Summons Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in Attack Position, ending his turn. On the Rare Hunter's turn, he plays the Spell Card Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2. Yugi notes that Graceful Charity is a Hand exchange card. The Rare Hunter's hand now contains Right Arm of the Forbidden One, Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Left Arm of the Forbidden One along with Stone Statue of the Aztecs and two unknown cards. Jonouchi thinks that Yugi must defeat him before he builds Exodia. The Rare Hunter Summons Stone Statue of the Aztecs in Defense Mode and ends his turn. Yugi thinks that Stone Statue of the Aztecs is a wall monster, deducing that the Rare Hunter is a "Turtle" style player. The Rare Hunter plans that Yugi will concentrate on destroying his monsters, giving him the time to gather the cards he needs. Yugi takes his turn, Summoning Baphomet and activating his Face-down Polymerization to fuse his two monsters and Summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. Yugi then ends his turn (as Fusion monsters cannot attack on the turn they are summoned according to Super Expert Rules), but promises to destroy the Rare Hunter's monster next turn. The Rare Hunter is unconcerned, and begins his turn by playing another Graceful Charity. This time, his hand contains two "Right Arms", which he notes would happen as he has three copies of all the pieces of Exodia. However, he also see he has four different pieces, and needs only one more to automatically win. Deriding Yugi in his head for thinking he could defeat the Rare Hunters, the Rare Hunter remarks how he wears X-ray contact lenses and has coated his cards with an ink that makes them see-through to his contacts, allowing him to see what cards he draws. Looking at his deck, he sees that his next card is the final piece of Exodia he needs, and thinks he will win on his next turn when he draws it. The Rare Hunter finishes his turn by summoning another wall monster, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress. This puzzles Yugi, who notes that all the Rare Hunter has done is play defence while shuffling his hand. Knowing the Rare Hunter can't hope to cut down his Life Points like this, he wonders what his strategy is. All of a sudden, he snaps his fingers and thinks "I see." Out loud, he tells the Rare Hunter that he has figured out his strategy and tells him he won't allow him to Summon Exodia. The Rare Hunter is stunned that Yugi figured out his strategy, but then grins and asks what he can possibly do about it. Yugi holds up a card and tells the Rare Hunter he will crush Exodia with it. Featured Duels Dark Yugi VS The Rare Hunter ;Turn 1: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summon "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. ;Turn 2: Rare Hunter Rare Hunter draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard two. His hand is shown to contain "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Barrieroid Garma", and two unknown cards. He then Normal Summons "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" (300/2000) in Defence Position. ;Turn 3: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Baphomet (1400/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down Polymerization to fuse "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Baphomet" and Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. According to Super Expert Rules, Fusion monsters are prohibited from attacking the turn they are summoned. ;Turn 4: Rare Hunter Rare Hunter draws "Graceful Charity''"'' and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard two. He notes that his hand now contains at least four different pieces of the Forbidden One. He then Normal Summons "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" (800/2200) in Defense Position. :... continued on the next chapter Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.